


Almond Butter

by AbsoluteZXING



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, flourlessbrowniesaresogood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteZXING/pseuds/AbsoluteZXING
Summary: It's always the 3 am moments that changes someone's life.





	Almond Butter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #30: It should not have been this hard to give the boy next door some brownies.
> 
> This is my first ficfest and my second prompt. I really had fun making this because I love baking and I love brownies. To the prompter, thank you so much for this prompt. I hope this fic gives it some justice. To the mods, thank you again for your reminders and support~!!
> 
> To the readers, please enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> I will work hard~~! Let's love!~

 

 

It’s probably a natural thing to go head to head with Kyungsoo mainly because Chanyeol is the most competitive in their group. He actually hates it when he gets baited into doing something that he has a chance of losing but he still can’t help himself when a challenge is thrown at him. Which is why his kitchen is a mess and well, he has to bake cookies and brownies for tomorrow.

 

Naturally, Chanyeol would’ve conceded because he can’t bake to live. He can cook but baking is a different story and Kyungsoo, he works in a damn café as a patissier. They were drinking last Friday night like they always do every Friday and suddenly Baekhyun pipes up about tasting the new pastry that Kyungsoo made, he said that it was the best thing he ever tasted _orgasmic_ even. Chanyeol made a fleeting comment that’s close to _“Everyone can bake”_ ,he was drunk and he shouldn’t be responsible for stating a fact.

 

But it’s not a fact when Kyungsoo dared Chanyeol to bake for their friends the next time they meet. Their friends threw suggestions back and forth but because Kyungsoo is such an angel, he decided on asking Chanyeol to make cookies and brownies because apparently they’re the easiest to make.

 

Going back to the present where everything is scattered all over his small kitchen at the small apartment that he has, he doesn’t have a clue about baking. He searched and tried to bake cookies but everything came out too dry, too hard and too bland. He’s out of flour and he has yet to make the damn brownies.

 

He researched thoroughly, he wanted to wow his friends by making flourless brownies that may or may not equal to fudge brownies but right now he can’t do anything not with the trays of cookies scattered around the counter tops begging to be thrown away or burnt to inexistence.

 

Chanyeol’s phone pinged, taking the apron off and searching for his phone which turned out to be under the stacks of trays at the breakfast bar, he saw a notification for a message that came from Kyungsoo.

 

**Soo:** _Chan, it’s alright. I was just kidding. You don’t have to bake, I know you hate baking_

 

Kyungsoo is a very considerate friend even after the comment Chanyeol threw when he was tipsy. The younger always understood him that even though Chanyeol’s always out to take a challenge, he is still just a shy boy living inside a 6 ft tall body with large ears, wide eyes and beautiful features.

 

Ignoring the message, Chanyeol went back to the mess in his kitchen. He separated the cookies that looked edible and placed the rest in a Tupperware, maybe give them to his sister for revenge or something.

 

After cleaning up the place, Chanyeol frowns at his missing ingredient for his _greatest brownies ever_. It’s already 2 in the morning and there’s no way, the local mart would still be open and the 24 hour mart wouldn’t have what he needs.

 

Chanyeol frowns, wanting to stop the time and maybe sleep off the frustration. He still has afternoon classes the next day but he wants to finish making the damn brownies because Martha Stewart said that flourless brownies are healthy and much better to eat than the full on calorie brownies.

 

He sighs and cleans his hand thoroughly before going out of his unit. He’s sure Mrs. Kim would have the almond butter spread that he needs because her son eats it daily but he’s also sure that Mrs. Kim would have his head for knocking this late or early.

 

Chanyeol turns to room 107, the room that’s always awake during the late hours and he could hear music coming from the apartment every time. He doesn’t report it because he loves music and that person who plays them is just wonderful.

 

He breathes out and paces back and forth before finally stopping by the door, knocking quietly before clasping his hands in front of him. He’s too tall to act like this but he can’t help it when he’s so nervous. He hasn’t seen his neighbor because he’s always at the school or his part time job while his neighbor is always out during the mornings or maybe sleeping during the mornings.

 

Chanyeol figured that his neighbor probably didn’t hear him since he could still hear the sound of the keyboard playing. He bites his lower lip before knocking again, this time louder than the ones before.

 

He heard something fall from the inside making him flinch before the door opened, revealing a mop of blonde hair. The man was looking down, probably at his bare feet then he suddenly looked up at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol felt the blood rushing to his cheeks when he saw the blue contact lenses on the man’s eyes and he was just actually speechless because the man was so beautiful with blonde hair and those damn blue contact lenses. He sees the man’s lips part, pink lips jutting out a little as he speaks and it suddenly registers that the man was talking to him.

 

“Uhm. Hi” Chanyeol mutters shyly

 

The man infront of him was close to a head shorter than him but he was still tall, he had long legs, beautiful facial features and a lean body. “I’m sorry, I disturbed you didn’t I? I thought I already soundproofed my room. I’m sorry, please don’t report me” the man says quietly

 

Chanyeol immediately noticed the accent and the panic on his neighbor’s voice, making him flail his long limbs to wave them in front of his neighbor.  “Uh. No. No! I swear it’s okay. I barely hear it inside my unit and I’m just in 108” he says

 

He’s lying of course. He could perfectly hear the music in his bedroom, sometimes the music repeats but most of the nights, they were just pieces and parts of something that’s in the middle of being created.

 

“Oh, okay. Thank God. I don’t want to be evicted again” the man says sheepishly, showing a small smile that revealed his dimple.

 

They both stared each other in silence and Chanyeol already feels his lower lip bleeding from the biting since he saw his neighbor.  “Do you need something?” his neighbor asks with a small smile.

 

“Uhm! Yes!” Chanyeol says, his hand flying up to his nape to scratch it lightly.

 

“I was wondering if you uhm, have almond butter spread? The one in the jar?” Chanyeol says and describes stupidly.

 

The man in front of him looked so confused by the question but he still waves at Chanyeol to come in. “Almond butter? Do you want to come in first? I’m not sure if I have one but my friend gave me a bunch of spreads the last time he went here” the man says before opening his door wide and walking back inside.

 

Chanyeol gaped at the back of the man but he steps inside anyway, not wanting their neighbors to see what’s actually happening this late. “You smell sweet, are you baking?” his neighbor calls out from the kitchen

 

“Uh, yes. I am going to make brownies” his neighbor pipes up

 

Chanyeol looks around and notices that his neighbor had the corner apartment and it was quite larger than Chanyeol’s own one bedroom apartment.

 

The blonde man’s head popped by the breakfast counter and smiled at him. “I thought I smelt cookies on you” he says lightly, smiling and showing his dimple at the same time.

 

Chanyeol’s sure that when God showered great looks, his neighbor was probably outside dancing and letting it soak him thoroughly.

 

“Uhm” Chanyeol mutters and suddenly the blonde man was rushing out of the kitchen and into the foyer, holding two jars of spread.

 

“Ah here! Which one do you want? Crunchy or the plain one?” he smiles brightly at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol swears that if Baekhyun was the one who saw his neighbor first, the younger would immediately fall for the man. He’s so cute and manly at the same time that it hurts to look at him.

 

“The plain one please. I. uh. I can give it back to you tomorrow. I’ll drop by the grocery” Chanyeol says, holding his hand out to receive the jar that was being held on the man’s right hand.

 

The man smiles at him and offers the jar with both hands, politely. “You can have it actually. I have two more of those so you can tell me if you need more. Oh. It’s Valentine’s Day in a few days. Is that why you’re making brownies?” he asks lightly

 

Chanyeol knows that he’s probably just making small talk with the next door neighbor that’s almost always inside the apartment but Chanyeol can’t do small talks.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, not wanting to speak anymore. He doesn’t trust his voice not to crack because the man’s voice sounds good and smooth like chocolate.

 

“I’m Yixing, I know we haven’t met officially but I have seen you a few times already. I was just too tired or busy to introduce myself. I’m glad you knocked on my door,” Yixing says, leaving his words hanging for the taller’s name. 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol” he supplements before inching back to the door.

 

The man beams at him again and nods. “Well then, Chanyeol~ssi. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to knock on my door. I’m always awake except for 6-12 noon” Yixing says lightly.

 

He moves graciously, perfectly balanced as he squeezes beside Chanyeol to open the door for him. “Good night, Chanyeol~ssi. Happy baking” the man greets him and they were only a few inches apart that Chanyeol could smell the intoxicating perfume coming from the man.

 

“Uh. Thank you Yixing~ssi. Goodnight” Chanyeol says hurriedly before he bolts back to his apartment, feeling his heart pounding.

 

 

The next morning or afternoon since it was already way past noon, came with a rush of packing cookies and brownies into two separate containers before grabbing all his things, his bag and running off to school. Chanyeol overslept after making the one and only batch of those stupid brownies.

 

He didn’t even get to taste them because after setting it down to cool and cutting them into squares, his body gave up and demanded for sleep. He fell asleep shortly after taking a quick shower and listening to his neighbor’s—Yixing’s music.

 

Chanyeol went on his day with no caffeine and too much sugar which is somehow bad and good at the same time. The sugar made him so hyper that even Baekhyun was getting tired of him, which led him to dragging Chanyeol after their last class together to go to the café where Kyungsoo is working at.

 

It’s Friday and instead of drinking, they all decided to just hang out at the café and eat Chanyeol’s pastries. Baekhyun sat him down the chair far from the counter before going ahead to order. Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol once he stepped out of the kitchen, he was wearing the dotted blue apron and his head was covered by a baker’s hat.

 

“Almost done with my shift, just waiting for Junmyeon hyung” Kyungsoo calls out since there were less than 10 people in the café including them.

 

Junmyeon is Kyungsoo’s boss and Chanyeol was quite convinced that they are dating but then Sehun is always near Kyungsoo so maybe he’s not dating anyone. Chanyeol pulls on his back pack, taking out the two containers before closing back his bag.

 

He picked up the blue container and headed to where Kyungsoo was. They were still waiting for their friends so might as well heat the fudge brownies.

 

“Do you want me to heat it up?” Kyungsoo offers as soon as Chanyeol stood next to him

 

Chanyeol beamed at him and bit his lower lip shyly before handing the container to Kyungsoo. “Yes please” he says quietly

 

“The cookies?” Kyungsoo smiles a little.

 

“Nope” _it’s already burnt to a crisp_ is what Chanyeol wanted to say but he shakes his head at Kyungsoo instead.

 

When Chanyeol returned back to his seat, Sehun and Jongin were already there with Baekhyun and to Chanyeol’s disappointment, the boys were already eating the cookies with such blank expressions.

 

“Go ahead, chew it out, spit it out. I know it’s not good” Chanyeol sighs and plops down to his seat, finally admitting defeat.

 

He shouldn’t have been cocky and said that snarky remark while Baekhyun was going off about Kyungsoo’s baking skills. No one can defeat Kyungsoo, he’s like the master of all masters, the most refined of the refined sugars and Chanyeol is just…Chanyeol.

 

“Hey, I already heated it up and brought milk” Kyungsoo says, placing down the tray that’s full of brownies and Jongin took the tray full of milk, immediately dunking his cookie in the milk.

 

“It’s not bad, Chan. I swear. It’s just…”

 

“Dry” Sehun says flatly.

 

Even though he was saying it bluntly, Chanyeol could see the worry in his eyes which made him smile. Sehun was blunt but he really cares for everyone’s feelings.

 

“OMG” Jongin half-screamed making everyone on the table look at him

 

He was holding the brownie in one hand, eyes wide open and he was staring straight at Chanyeol.

 

“What?! Did I poison you!? Spit it out, Jongin! Damn it!” Chanyeol says in panic, moving to take the brownies away from them but Baekhyun and Sehun already grabbed one.

 

“OMG!” the two shouted and Jongin groaned out again, his eyes shutting close and he really looks in pain.

 

“What the fuck Jongin don’t make me come to you and force it out of you” Chanyeol gritted out, pushing the tray away from them.

 

“No hyung” Jongin muttered, his mouth still full of the gooey mixture.

 

“Don’t “no hyung” me!” Chanyeol says in exasperation and he taps Kyungsoo’s hand who was reaching out for a brownie.

 

“OMG” Baekhyun says again before reaching for a glass of milk.

 

Chanyeol frowns at him and hands him the milk. “Baek, I don’t want you to die even if you’re a brat. Spit it out” he says worriedly.

 

Sehun was quiet but he was already chewing the brownies of death. Chanyeol worriedly looked at Kyungsoo to ask for help but he was already taking a bite of the brownie.

 

“No Chanyeol” Baekhyun waves him off, after finishing the glass of milk.

 

How the hell was he supposed to not worry when they all look like dying, except for Sehun and Kyungsoo who are the masters of having stoic expressions.

 

“What is—“

 

Kyungsoo cuts him off with a wide smile. “This is actually good Chan! It’s so fudgy and it really tastes well with milk. You should bake me some more or teach me please” he says lightly, taking another bite of the brownie.

 

“You’re kidding” Chanyeol says in disbelief but Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongin shakes their head at him, completely agreeing with Kyungsoo.

 

“You didn’t taste your brownies?” Sehun asks in confusion

 

“Here!” Kyungsoo says, shoving a whole square in Chanyeol’s mouth

 

It was a bit warm but Kyungsoo hurriedly handed him a glass of milk while he chewed the melted goo of chocolate. Oh My God. For once, God granted him the talent of baking the perfect fudge brownies.

 

“You used something good, what is it? These are flourless?” Kyungsoo asks him with deep interest

 

Leave it to Kyungsoo to notice the details of his not-so-secret brownie recipe. He remembers his neighbor giving him the whole jar of imported almond butter spread and it’s probably the reason why the brownies tasted this good. He has to buy that same jar and give it back.

 

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went into a deep conversation about the procedure that the taller doesn’t actually remember much from the tiredness last night. He told Kyungsoo about meeting his neighbor and asking for a jar of almond butter spread and the younger just beamed at him with his heart shaped smile.

 

“You should give him some! I mean you can’t find that brand here so when you return another kind, give him something”

 

“Uhm, he likes cookies? I mean, I fail at making cookies so can you help me out to thank him?”

 

“Sure! I’d be happy too as long as you give me the rest of your brownies. I’ll have Junmyeon hyung and his best friend to taste it” Kyungsoo says lightly, already taking the container before Chanyeol could even say no.

 

The cookies that he made were already forgotten and given to the poor, since Sehun suggested that they should just give it to people than throwing it away when it’s edible and tasty. Kyungsoo was packing his huge macadamia cookies while talking to his boss who keeps on smiling at him.

 

“Won’t he get mad?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo who already grabbed his bag to leave.

 

“No…it’s almost closing time anyway and he always allows his friends to take some of the cookies home if they don’t get finished” Kyungsoo answers and gives the paper bag to Chanyeol.

 

“Thank you, Soo” Chanyeol says with a huge grin that earned him a pat on the back from Kyungsoo.

 

“You did well, thank him okay? It’s good to be friendly to your neighbor, Chan” Kyungsoo says with a wide smile, mirroring Chanyeol’s own.

 

Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo was only saying it because he was surprised that Chanyeol actually got out of the house to ask help from a stranger. He knows that he’s too shy and he almost didn’t have friends until Baekhyun and his loudness came slamming the door to his Economic class and brightly grinning at Chanyeol while dragging a very irritated Kyungsoo at that time.

 

Without the two guys, he would’ve stayed alone for the rest of his college years which is why he’s thankful of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Maybe it’s really better if he tries to speak with his neighbors more?

 

 

\--

 

 

Being afraid of people and undeniably shy made Chanyeol knock on his neighbor’s door loudly before placing the container by the door and running back to his apartment, he placed a note at the container filled with cookies and he placed the jar of almond butter on top of it to thank his neighbor.

 

He heard the door opened and he was afraid that his neighbor would knock at his door so he immediately backed away from his door and running to the couch to cover him. The knock never came but he heard the door closed again.

 

He sighed in relief, planning to leave the conversation for another time. He still has half of the almond butter spread in his cupboard and he’s planning to make another batch of brownies to give to his neighbor but he’s too shy to do anything about his cute neighbor.

 

It’s almost 1 in the morning and he wants to get some sleep, knowing that he has to wake up a bit early for his part time at the music store near his school.

 

 

Chanyeol jolts up because of the loud noise coming from the apartment next to his. It’s not really much of a noise, just the slamming of a keyboard that resonated well into Chanyeol’s room. He checks the clock only to see that it was just shortly after 3 am.

 

Instead of going back to sleep, Chanyeol goes out of his room and pads to his kitchen to get some water. He almost drops the bottle of water when a series of knocks echoed from his door. He frowns, placing the glass and bottle down before heading to the door, opening it lightly.

 

He was surprised to his neighbor, hair dyed into a soft chestnut color and not wearing contact lenses, he looks like a very young boy that anyone could mistake him on being younger than Chanyeol.

 

“Uhm. Did I wake you up?” Yixing asks

 

Only then it registers in Chanyeol’s mind that he’s not wearing anything but a pair of bright red sweatpants that he slept in earlier.

 

He slammed the door immediately, running to his bedroom to put on a shirt and change into a pair of black sweatpants before opening the door again. Yixing was still there, he had an amused expression on his face and his right dimple was out and tempting Chanyeol to poke it.

 

“I’m sorry for knocking this late. I don’t have milk and I just warmed the cookies you gave me so..” Yixing trails off with a sheepish smile.

 

“Oh. Come in, I have milk!” Chanyeol says, a little chirpy that he flinches on his own voice

 

Yixing chuckles softly and follows Chanyeol inside. Chanyeol didn’t notice that Yixing brought the plate of warm cookies with him so when he saw the older following him to the kitchen, he takes out another glass for the man.

 

“I’m sorry for this. I was just so stressed and I needed something sweet whenever I get stressed” Yixing says, taking a seat on the stool by the breakfast bar.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, filling the glass with milk before handing it to Yixing who offered him the plate of cookies in return.

 

Normally if it were Baekhyun or Kyungsoo, Chanyeol would want to ask what was bothering them but this is not Baekhyun or Kyungsoo. He doesn’t want to pry to someone else’s life. It’s just rude.

 

“I’ve got this performance coming up and everything is a mess! I can’t—I’m sorry for ranting. My best friend is such an optimist that he kept on telling me that everything will work out fine and I’m doing fine but he doesn’t understand it. It stresses me out that I can’t make things work. I mean, how is it going to get better if it doesn’t work?!” Yixing says in exasperation before taking a bite of the cookies

 

Chanyeol swears that he hears the man moan out because of the cookie but he doesn’t want to point it out when the man looks so stressed.  “You probably don’t understand. I’m so—“

 

Chanyeol shakes his head and panics like he always does. He doesn’t want to upset his neighbor even more so he tries to talk. “N-No. I understand. I-I feel the same way sometimes whenever there’s a practical coming up. I like playing the guitar but—“

 

“Wait you’re a Music major?” Yixing cuts him off with a surprised expression.

 

He honestly looks cute and Chanyeol really wants to punch himself for thinking that way. Yes, he’s gay but he has never liked someone so fast. Maybe he did but that was when he was young and that boy gave him cotton candy, who can blame him?

 

“Yes? Uhm. I..yes.. I major in music production now” Chanyeol answers with uncertainty

 

It was hard picking a major especially when Baekhyun chose voice and piano while Kyungsoo chose voice and composition. Chanyeol doesn’t have any same classes with them after the minor subjects that he’s currently finishing up with Baekhyun

 

“Oh! I major in voice and composition which sucks a lot! I minor in dance! How have we not met?!” Yixing asks in surprise

 

“Uhm, different schools?” Chanyeol suggests

 

The man looked at him for a second before he shakes his head and smiles at Chanyeol. “What? Oh! I study at the same school as you! I saw your ID once when you were passing by. I’m pretty sure I go to the same university” he points out.

 

Oh. Oh. What. How did Chanyeol not notice this man then? Actually, it’s not a surprise because he always keeps to himself and to his friends. He barely knows anyone that’s not in his class or his year which is why he doesn’t know Yixing.

 

Yixing rants for some more, asking Chanyeol some questions that the latter answers with a short yes or no or if he needs to explain he makes it quick. He likes listening to Yixing especially when the older sang a couple of lines from the project he was making. He explained it in detail that he wanted the song to be perfect because it came from pain and love.  It was too deep for an inspiration but Chanyeol’s not one to judge.

 

“Thank you for the milk and for the cookies. You bake really well. I’m going to go now, you should go back to sleep and I’ll try not to make more noise, Chanyeol~ssi” Yixing says with such a warm smile that melted Chanyeol on the spot.

 

He didn’t even bother correcting Yixing about the cookies because he watched the man go out of this apartment, holding an empty plate. When did he finish all those cookies? Did they talk for a long time? He swears he just listened half of the time and it’s already way past 4. What the hell?

 

 

\--

 

 

After that morning, Chanyeol sees Yixing everywhere.  He sees the older at the school grounds, the cafeteria, the music shop and even the café. Kyungsoo had this habit of giving away pastries at the end of his shifts and because Chanyeol is always walking with him on the way home, he gives more to Chanyeol which the latter gives half to Yixing who always looks like he’s the luckiest man in the world every time he receives pastries.

 

He still hasn’t corrected Yixing that he’s not the one baking even though he already said that he can’t bake to live. Yixing already asked him to teach him and maybe give him a taste of the brownies that he once made.

 

He doesn’t know when it became a regular thing but Yixing always drops by at 2 am every Thursday and Friday to just talk to Chanyeol. He actually invites Chanyeol back to his apartment but Chanyeol is too shy to go to another man’s house so they hang out at Chanyeol’s place.  When they pass by each other, Yixing always greets him with a wide smile and a wave, it’s actually so refreshing.

 

Yixing kept on telling him about his progress with the piece he was composing and he’s also asking for some opinions but mostly Chanyeol stays quiet. Most of the time, people get bothered whenever Chanyeol stays quiet but Yixing never pointed it out, instead, he takes his time talking to Chanyeol and pulling him to the conversation every now and then.

 

“Chan! Let’s bake again!” Kyungsoo says as he folds his apron.

 

They’re on the way home and Chanyeol just picked up Kyungsoo because he wanted to give cookies to Yixing.

 

“W-what?” Chanyeol asks in confusion.

 

He thought that his baking days are done. He never wants to touch his oven again, mainly because he’s afraid that it will blow up on him if he tries to make cookies again.

 

Kyungsoo chuckles at him, packing some scones instead of cookies for Chanyeol. “Come on! Junmyeon hyung wants those brownies again and his best friend really liked them. I mean I tried to make them but I failed so teach me how to!” Kyungsoo beams at him

 

“Uhm. No”

 

“Why is it because of your neighbor crush?” Kyungsoo teased

 

Chanyeol’s head whipped around the café to make sure that Yixing or Baekhyun wasn’t there because Baekhyun yells a lot and tells Sehun and Jongin, Chanyeol’s secrets and Yixing because he always appears suddenly.

 

“I don’t have a crush!” Chanyeol said, trying to fold his ears because the tip was already burning.

 

Kyungsoo smacks his hands away and rolls his eyes at him. “Oh come on, Chan! You talk about him all the time. I know you don’t talk to him like how you talk to us but you sound really fond especially when you talk about his music or his voice that sounds angelic. I am a bit offended because I thought you said my voice _was_ angelic but nevermind, it’s good that you’re seeing someone”

 

“I am not seeing someone”

 

“Oh, you just have those midnight dessert dates every Friday” Kyungsoo points out

 

“No” Chanyeol whines

 

Is he really? Does he really sound like that? He likes talking to Yixing and he loves seeing the man smile but he has…

 

“Do I like him?”

 

“Uh. Yes. I thought you already established that a month. You don’t just allow people into your house, Chan. You didn’t even allow me and Baekhyun to go to your apartment even after two months that we’ve met”

 

“But it’s only been two months?” Chanyeol says in confusion

 

Kyungsoo cocks an eyebrow at him before smirking. “And you like him? So what? Liking someone doesn’t mean that you have to know them for a long time. Do you feel happy? Like your heart is pounding?” he asks lightly

 

Chanyeol ponders for a moment and he goes back to last week when he saw Yixing dressed in semi-formal with his chestnut brown hair brushed up and he had a piercing on his left ear. Chanyeol’s heart pounded loudly and he thought he was having heart attack and then died when Yixing shot him a dimpled smile.

 

“Yes. Yes”

 

Kyungsoo snickers and smiles at his bestfriend. “Then there you go. Why don’t you just…you know, hang out with him and help him out with his piece since he really wants your opinion. Maybe we can bake and then you can give some to him, it’s Friday tomorrow! It’s your date day!”

 

“Stop calling it like that”

 

“Aw! Our Chanyeollie is growing up well!” Kyungsoo teases him

 

Chanyeol splutters, he feels his whole face burning up and he’s pretty sure that his ears are red as well. “S-shut up!”

 

“Aigoo, you’re blushing! I bet you always blush when you’re with your neighbor! Your ears can’t lie, Mr. Park!”

 

“S-top it, Soo!” Chanyeol yells, cupping both his ears to hide it from Kyungsoo or anyone else that may see.

 

He’s such a bad liar and to top it off, his ears are as good as any lie detector. He just hopes that Yixing doesn’t find out about it.

 

“Fine, come on. Let’s bake and I’ll push you to his door later. I know you just need that small push and then you’ll be the brightest, happiest virus that will make our gloomy days be sunshiney, if that’s even a term” Kyungsoo points out, pulling Chanyeol out of the café.

 

 

\--

 

 

 Yixing stops his recording when he heard the knock on his door. He already installed an intercom but only one of his neighbors still uses the manual way. He smiles as he glances at the clock, noticing its small hand resting on 2 and the bigger one resting on 12. He has been working since he got home and he almost missed dinner if not for his best friend, calling and nagging him about dinner.

 

When he opened the door, Chanyeol was standing there with his eyes glued on the floor and the tip of his ears burning bright red. He was suddenly pushed inside and when Yixing saw the man behind the taller, he chuckled.

 

The wide-eyed boy looked surprised but he waved at Yixing and closed the door behind Chanyeol who was currently trying to balance himself. “Your balance sucks, we should work on that” Yixing teases as he steadies the younger.

 

Chanyeol looks up at him and nods in agreement even though Yixing was just teasing. Yixing had to stop himself from cooing out loud because Chanyeol is too cute. He has said this a million times but he hasn’t told his neighbor about it. He was actually scared that his neighbor might be straight and he will be just the one hoping and crushing on his handsome next door neighbor.

 

It’s actually the first time that Chanyeol came over except for the time that he borrowed the almond butter. Yixing was thankful that his best friend gave him those spreads because it gave Chanyeol the reason to knock on his door and talk to him.

 

He still remembers the low, hoarse voice of the man who was staring at the floor as he asked if Yixing had the spread. Yixing calmed down immediately that time, he was so frustrated and he was about to go off to the person who knocked on his door but when he saw Chanyeol, his irritation dissipated into air.

 

“I brought brownies” Chanyeol pipes up.

 

Yixing smiles at him and motions him to take a seat on the couch while he went back to the kitchen to get them a carton of milk and two glasses. It became a habit, mostly because Yixing tried to push forward to maintain and create a bond with Chanyeol.

 

He already realized that the man might almost be taller than his door frame but he was just a shy boy underneath all the muscles. Yixing loved talking to the younger mainly because Chanyeol answers his questions deeply. It might be a simple question but Chanyeol always thinks about it hard before answering shortly.

 

Yixing just found himself trying to make more time to spend time with the younger. He wanted to hear more from him and he wanted to know the thoughts running around his mind. It’s like a puzzle and it’s calming whenever Yixing tries to figure it out, bit by bit.

 

“I baked it. Uhm. The cookies…I didn’t bake them, I’m sorry I took so long admitting it” Chanyeol adds when Yixing comes back to the living room.

 

Yixing frowns when he sees the younger’s eyes glued on the floor again. He already thought that Chanyeol was a bit comfortable with him, but it seems like he’s wrong. “I know” he says quietly

 

The got a reaction from Chanyeol because he immediately sat straight and looked up at Yixing who was placing down the glasses and the carton of milk next to the container. “w-what?”

 

“I know that you didn’t bake them” Yixing says quietly

 

“h-how?” the boy stuttered, he was already playing with his fingers because of his nervousness

 

Yixing sat next to him and smiled at him warmly to assure him that he shouldn’t be nervous.

 

“I frequent the Lost Planet Café, the owner is my best friend, Junmyeon. I know the patissier too since they’re pretty close” Yixing says lightly, opening the container of brownies that smelled so heavenly.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Chanyeol asks with a pout.

 

This time, Yixing did coo out loud, surprising Chanyeol. The younger’s eyes widened and his cheeks bloomed pink and he immediately looked away from Yixing. Chanyeol offers his hand to Yixing and the older took it willingly, because he wanted to comfort the younger. He noticed that Chanyeol is rather fond of skinship but only with his friends and he honestly wants to be that close to the younger as well.

 

“I figured out when you didn’t say anything that you were just shy to correct me the first time I assumed so I didn’t pry anymore. Anyway, you baked this, right? Only you?” Yixing asks as he placed the brownies in a plate, it was still warm and it’s probably perfect with ice cream but he doesn’t have vanilla ice cream right now.

 

“Yes. I taught Kyungsoo how to make it but I made this batch on my own” Chanyeol answers him.

 

Yixing hummed in response and got surprised when Chanyeol started telling him about his day. He nods as he listens before taking a bite of the brownies. The taste was oddly familiar and then it clicked on him that these brownies was the same as the ones Kyungsoo brought before.

 

He actually asked Kyungsoo to make them again but it was never the same, Kyungsoo told him that he didn’t bake them in the first place and Yixing felt disappointed at that time because it was really tasty.

 

“You’re not listening!” Chanyeol pouts again, making Yixing chuckle softly and reach for Chanyeol’s lower lip.

 

“Don’t bite it” he gently scolds the taller who blushed again.

 

Yixing really loves the pink hue on Chanyeol’s face, it completes his beautiful look. He’s shy and flustered all the time when they meet up that Yixing couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol since that night.

 

Chanyeol blurted out words faster than Yixing could understand them. He loves that Chanyeol is now talking to him about the most random things but he would like it if the younger could slow down a bit because even though Chanyeol is so cute, rapping his day to Yixing, the older still needs some time to fully understand every word.

 

“I said, I-uhm. May I hear your recording? I could maybe help you out a bit” Chanyeol offered, clearing his throat.

 

Yixing couldn’t hide the surprise at Chanyeol’s question that he immediately swallowed the rest of his brownie before pulling Chanyeol to his room.

 

He has heard about Chanyeol’s achievement in their department, the man might be quiet but he’s great at what he does. He doesn’t just play the instruments but he also composes and arranges his own music. Yixing heard one of the joint project that Chanyeol made with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and he couldn’t be more jealous of the two men. He wanted to hear the comfort of Chanyeol’s voice too.

 

 

Chanyeol stares at Yixing as he works hard on the changes that Chanyeol pointed out earlier. He looks so serious working that he doesn’t notice that Chanyeol has been staring at him for the past five minutes.

 

Yixing singing and humming has always made Chanyeol admire the older more. Yixing had the softest voice, it’s also vibrant and beautiful. Somehow, he already managed making three songs just because of Yixing’s voice. He’s really hopeless and now he knows how much.

 

“This is supposed to be a joint project but I can sing and I can play the instruments so I had to be a show off and told my professor that I can do this alone” Yixing muttered quietly as he taps his keyboard

 

“Uhm..if you don’t mind, I think we can put something in this part” Chanyeol suggests because there was a missing part in Yixing’s song.

 

He asked a lot of questions earlier, actually prying into someone’s work. Kyungsoo would be proud because they were both eating brownies while talking about things. Yixing sang in between the suggestions and he asked Chanyeol for opinion which made the younger feel happier.

 

“What do you mean?” Yixing asks, still staring at the screen as he replayed the last part that he added.

 

Chanyeol really thinks that Yixing is perfect. He’s so beautiful and so kind. He’s really scared that he likes his neighbor but how can he stop feeling this way when his heart stops every time Yixing glances at him with a small smile. This time, Yixing bit the insides of his cheeks, making both dimples appear. It almost caused Chanyeol a heart attack.

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry, I love you” Chanyeol says softly, another fleeting suggestion that he spoke and this time while he’s sober.

 

He smacks his hand to his lips, forcing himself not to speak again ‘til the end of time. He’s pretty sure Yixing thinks that he’s a creep for saying those things when all he wants to say was that they should add a rap part in the song that he can sing for the joint project.

 

UGH. PLEASE SAVE HIM. KYUNGSOO SAVE MY SOUL.

 

Yixing’s head whipped faster than the beat of his heart as he stared right back at Chanyeol’s wide eyes. Chanyeol couldn’t stop biting his lower lip. “I like you” Chanyeol blurts out just as fast as that head whip.

 

Yixing chuckles before smiling widely at Chanyeol. His dimples were both out, matching the deep dimple that Chanyeol has. They both stared at each other for a while, letting the melody play at the background.

 

 

“I like you too, Yeollie”

 

 

~~

 

 


End file.
